1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor storage device, and more particularly, to a verification method for input data of NAND or NOR flash memory.
2. Description of Related Art
In a program operation of the NAND flash memory, a programming voltage with high voltage (15 V to 20 V) is applied to a selected word line, an intermediate potential (e.g., 10 V) is applied to a non-selected word line, and a potential corresponding to data “0” or “1” to be programmed is supplied to a bit line. Accordingly, elections are moved from a channel through via a gate insulation layer to a floating gate of a selected memory cell (e.g., Patent Document 1).